1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pre-installations; and particularly to a pre-installation environment used by an operating system.
2. Description of Related Art
A WINDOWS operating system often uses a WINDOWS pre-installation environment (hereinafter “WINDOWS PE”) with a WINDOWS OEM pre-installation kit (hereinafter “WINDOWS OPK”). However, the WINDOWS PE often enters the text mode user interface after inputting the user name and password manually. Furthermore, information, generated by running the two executable files Factory.exe and Netcfg.exe to configure the network environment, is written into the log file Setupapi.log, thus WINDOWS PE starts slow.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.